MiLik Hythoona
by Bubblegumfantasydreamer77
Summary: She was known to be the 'Crafty Teleporter' since she knew how to teleport to two completely different worlds. Her land, soon going to be in the middle of complete destruction. She once allianced The Akatsuki, and now seeks the truth about Tobi. Having been suspicious of him, she now visits their hideout more often then she used to. To her, she wants to know the secret. AkatsukiXOC
1. Prologue

**MiLik Hythoona**

Today was by far, the worst day of my life.

This morning, I woke up to the fire alarm because Trevor burnt something. Again. Then, after we all ate, I had to go barf it up, because it was burnt so

badly. Seriously, when I ate it, it tasted like charcoal. At least, I think it did. I never really bothered trying to eat charcoal before. I highly doubt it tastes

good, though. Anyways, when it was around 5:00 p.m. Sally came by to drop off a blueprint she's been working on. The bad part about it was when it

started pouring rain outside, and she didn't have anything to cover it up with. The blueprint (which was made with paper, might I add) had gotten wet,

and tore itself into tiny, little, wet pieces of paper, that now lies in the middle of the road, and just got run over by a car. Which right now, Sally got all

tear-eyed and flopped down onto her knees, and stared at the road (which now, only has one teeny, tiny piece of the wet paper left) with sorrow, and

anger. I went to her and bent down in front of her. Her eyes went blank and emotionless for a while after that.

_OoOoOo_

**Sally's P.O.V**

Anger and aggressiveness suddenly tugged at me, and I felt the need to kill someone. I looked up the girl in front of me blankly, and gripped her arm in

a firm, but tight, hold. My grip got tighter until she finally scrunched her face up. Her brown hair fell a bit in front of her face as she lowered her head to

look at me. Her onyx eyes stared up at me in defiance, as to what I was doing to her. As though she wasn't going to back down in a fight, even though

this wasn't actually one. I gripped her arm harder, and pulled it towards me, trying to make her fall forward somehow; she just stayed in the same

spot: not faltering at all. She made it look easy. Too easy. As though anyone could do it, though, in reality, not everybody can do what she's doing right

now. Some would fall over, the way I thought she would, but...she hasn't yet. I looked at her curiously now, and brought my hand to her head, planting

it on top for a moment. Her eyes narrowed; she _knew_ I wasn't displaying affection. She then looked to be deep in thought, for a moment. When she

looked up her eyes narrowed the whole lot more; as if something she didn't understand was happening. I just raised an eyebrow, and waited for her

to say something. Anything, to let me know what's going on in her mind. Finally, she spoke up for the first time. Her voice started out slowly, carefully,

"Do you know me?" she asked. Her voice held a hint of concern, as she pulled my hand off her head. I shook my head slowly. I didn't know who she

was. All I remembered was that I needed to drop off a blueprint to someone. But what blueprint...? and to who, anyways? She sighed and stood up.

This time, she spoke with a bit of sourness, "Whatever. Anyways, if you forgot where you live-" I cut her off. "I'm fine. I know where I'm going." in truth,

I didn't, but if I could _act_ and _sound_ like I knew, then it would get her off of my shoulders for a while. She looked at me pointedly for a minute or so, then

turned around and stalked off. She was only a few feet away, when she looked over her shoulder at me. "By the way, my name's Ami. Ami Sukiyomi."

and with that last sentence out, she walked off. She didn't dare look back.

_OoOoOo_

**Ami's P.O.V**

I headed towards the forest: the place that I could use my teleportation jutsu to finally go back home. To the world of the ninja. Once I saw a lot of

trees, I walked quicker so I could go home early. Once I was in almost complete darkness, I did a few hand signs. I was immediately 'Akeno Yoshida'.

The henge I created, was (to my opinion) adorable. I wore a long, red dress that went past my knees, a white apron-type of thing going on top of the

dress, but it was long, so it went just to a few inches above the dress length. The white ribbon was tied in a bow, on the back of the dress. I wore

white socks that were knee-length, and had brown hair braided, and that went to my knees, as well. My eyes turned a light brown, and I wore a pair of

red dress shoes. I did a new set of hand signs, and a white, glowing portal appeared in one of the trees. I smiled and walked into the portal.

_OoOoOo_

I woke up, lying on the ground in the middle of another forest. I looked at one of the trees carefully, and smirked. Before I left to 'The Human World (no

ninja in that world)' I put a squirt of shampoo on a tree, so I would know which world I was in. It was a smart idea, in my opinion. I stood up, then ran

north. Eventually, I would reach the village I created (that has no people living there...yet). When I first saw the empty land, I thought it was strange

that (1.) nobody was living there (2.) The land was unfounded by anybody. So I took the land into my own hands, and started building houses and

stuff. I soon named the land 'MiLik Hythoona'. The name was strange, but it suited the land for some reason, so I kept it at that. After I had at least

one house built, I had dressed in my ninja attire, went to Konoha, stole a Bingo book, and left undetected. The security there is crap. Fortunately for

me, they found out that it had been stolen _after_ I left. Saves my time the whole lot more. The only issue on the way home, was that The Akatsuki

blocked my path and asked for an _alliance_. Since no other ninja lands knew of me, and I was enemies with them anyway, I accepted the request of an

alliance. Then they left once they were satisfied. I still go to their base every once in a while to say hi or something; they enjoy the company by the

looks of it. And because I'm a girl, too. But it's understandable since they only have Konan as a girl there, and she's technically attached to Pein, so

they don't get much 'attention from the chicks' as they put it. I've gotten suspicious of Tobi a lot though. Surely the leader of _The_ Akatsuki wouldn't let a

bafoonhead like him into Akatsuki for no reason. I bet that lollipophead has a secret. Oh well. Either way, I was going to find out his secret eventually,

whether he likes it or not. This means (1.) more visits to their base (2.) becoming Tobi's 'Best friend' (3.) finding out his secret no matter what.

I nodded to myself and headed to their base. Soon enough, I'll be able to know that brat's secret.

**I suppose you could call this the prologue. Anyways, this story seems to be the whole lot easier to think about, and write about, compared to the other stories I've written (and gotten lost at, some of the times). So anyways, here's the prologue to MiLik Hythoona. **

**No flames and R&R. I plan to update in a couple of days (or earlier).  
**

** I DON'T OWN NARUTO  
**


	2. AN

**Hey peeps. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I've been talking with my friend lately, and we both decided to write stories about the same characters, etc. I would say that you should check out her stories because they are *incredable*. So if you can, go check out Cocoapuffs88 and review her stories. :) I might not write another chapter for a while, so if you have time go check her stuff out. That's all I wanted to say for now. Bai :)**


End file.
